La intrusa
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: El amor es tan complicado y absurdo que no importa lo que hagas o digas, terminara por sorprenderte de la peor manera posible, y eso Hinata estará por descubrirlo cuando una desconocida viajera del tiempo esta en la búsqueda de lo que le arrebataron... (el cap 1 sera editado) Advertencia: Narusara vs Naruhina, tendrá partes anti según las narraciones de Sarada o Hinata
1. prologo

Pov. Hinata

No importa donde vaya, ella siempre aparecerá, no importa los esfuerzos que haga para acercarme a él, ella lo apartara de mi lado; su nombre es un misterio para mí. Desde hace unos meses que llego a la aldea y solo con él se atrevió a enmascarar su verdadera identidad. Tiene nuestra misma edad, no pasa de entre los 17 y 18 años, su apariencia es dulce pero fría a su vez, sus largos cabellos descienden como cascadas flameantes hasta por debajo de sus hombros sonrosados. Figura esbelta y bien definida, manos pequeñas y refinadas, cubiertas por unos guantes negros con aberturas en los dedos; sus ojos son tan expresivos como los de cualquiera, sin embargo esa apariencia inocente y determinada, fueron los que lo capturaron.

Nunca hemos oído hablar de su procedencia, pero estoy casi segura que él lo sabe; la forma en la que la mira y sonríe, se convierten en lo que jamás obtendré. Ella le devuelve el gesto con un dulce beso en la mejilla, entrelazando su mano con la de él, siendo correspondida sin ningún titubeo más si un sonrojo reconocible. Esa sonrisa radiante como el sol brillo más que nunca, y ahora que lo pienso, parece ser hace mucho tiempo que no la veía de esa forma; no he perdido, aun mantengo las esperanzas en que se fijara en mi como lo hace con ella…

Otra vez los veo entrar a la misma hora al departamento, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas recelosas y cuando finalmente va cerrándose la puerta, ella mueve los labios sutilmente hacia mi dirección; tres palabras fueron suficientes para destruir lo que resta de mi corazón.

—"Has llegado tarde"

* * *

Pov. Sarada

Que insegura es de sí misma, no puedo creer que "eso" lo atrajo por unos años; que embelesada estaba en aquel entonces cuando contaba maravillas del amor que supuestamente se tenían el uno por el otro, siendo otra la realidad. La mayor parte del tiempo él se la pasaba en su oficina, pocas eran las que convivían en familia y extraño el mes en que organizaban una cita de la que ella se encargó anticipadamente de planificar; pero en ninguna ocasión lo escuche hablar con los mayores algo referente a su relación, en su lugar, desahogaba en sake todas sus frustraciones y culpas. Unas veces mencionaba a mi madre, otras regateaba con mi padre dentro de su mente o insistía en invitarme a comer ramen con él, y estando dormido peleaba con el cabeza hueca de su hijo; siendo un conjunto de emociones que milagrosamente su cuerpo resistía. ¿Cuántas veces no estuve ahí cuidándole hasta que se calmase?, ¿Dónde estuvo ella cuando más necesitaba ese alguien en quien confiar?, ¿no era tan indispensable para sus hijos?, si es asi, ¿entonces porque ha dejado de ser feliz?. En su lecho de muerte finalmente descanso de las cadenas a la que estuvo sujeto...

Este viaje en el tiempo, es uno de mis errores de los que no estoy arrepentida. Al inicio mi intención era escapar de todo y de todos, que esas voces dentro de mi cabeza exigiéndome ser algo que no quiero ser, de quien enamorarme y de quien no; querían mantenerme a la raya, como una digna hija de la persona que se pasó 12 años de mi vida fuera de casa, debí haberlo superado, pretender no conocer los secretos que el clan guardaba en sus cimientos, creer y valorar lo que hizo por nosotras; olvidar que por aquel sujeto de la que estoy enamorada, sé que el único tío que tuve y no conocí ni trate, murió en las manos de su propio hermano—mi padre…

Dentro mi estadía en la aldea, borre todo rastro de mi pasado, por supuesto, con él no podía hacerlo por completo, después de todo él es Uzumaki Naruto, la única persona con la que desearía pasar el resto de mi vida; aun siendo en el pasado, donde nada nos sujeta a las leyes de esta sociedad ninja. A lo que quiero llegar, es que, sacrifique mi futuro, por un presente donde él estaría presente, descubrirlo no me tomo más que unos segundos en los que mi mirada y la de él congeniaron silenciosamente...

Ahora estamos en su apartamento, despedí por este día de hoy, a la opositora de nuestra relación—que desde un principio se percató—lo que el destino traería consigo con mi venida. Recostados en el sofá, más bien él lo está, me ve fijamente y consigue sonrosarme, yo le retengo la mirada y me recargo sobre su pecho, sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? —pregunte

—Te pareces mucho a cierta persona que conozco dattebayo—contesto, frotando su nariz con la mía

—Claro que no—reproche, mordiendo sus labios en un merecido castigo que término en un pasional beso donde ninguno de los dos cedería—De ser asi, enfrentaras las consecuencias por mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso y más...

* * *

 **Esto solo es el inicio, merecerá un review? la balanza que Sarada uchiha sostiene en sus manos, carga consigo el amor y obligación, uno en cada extremo; sin embargo solo uno se mantendrá de pie, ¿cual de estas sera la elegida?...si les ha gustado este prologo comenten, sino fue un placer escribir este pequeño prologo.**


	2. Cap 1: El inicio

EL INICIO

* * *

Pov. Sarada

¿Qué puedo decir al respecto?, soy tan culpable como mis padres lo son, ¿y eso a quien le importa?, haga lo que haga no dejaran de juzgarme; si bien desde antes de la fundación de la aldea y después, los Uchihas somos reconocidos como un clan problemático, como bien lo describen los Nara—siendo que la mayor parte de estas disputas—son a causa de la linea sucesoria que poseemos…

Todavía recuerdo el funeral del séptimo, el cielo oscureció y el canto de las aves silencio en el instante en que lo enterraban; casualmente mi padre estaba presente, algo que no se puede apreciar fácilmente todos los días. Siento algo de envidia, no puedo evitarlo, pero a la vez una inmensa rabia por ver tanta hipocresía reunida que no ser por el amor que le tengo al séptimo, despotricaría delante de todos lo que tanto callo él hasta el último momento en que su corazón dejo de latir; lo único que veía son máscaras, no personas, lo siento por Himawari, pero desde hace un tiempo se ha dejado influenciar, ya no sé qué decir al respecto de ella, antes podía ver esa esencia, esa energía con la que Naruto luchaba por tratar de cambiar a las naciones ninjas…¿Es que acaso ella también estuvo destinada a perderse?, no lo sé, esto no cambiara lo que a él le toco sufrir a cambio de ver a sus hijos distanciarse de él o los celos que decían tener desde esa vez en la que decidí hacerme su aprendiz. ¿Motivos?, todos tenemos motivos, pero si desviamos esas excusas y luchamos por mantenernos cerca de esa persona encontraremos el entendimiento mutuo; en todo caso contradecirá las raíces con la que el común quiere estar y obligarnos a entender.

Ya en la noche, cuando todos se habían marchado a sus casas, mis padres vinieron a buscarme, vaya la hora, el dolor no es eterno, pero por al menos por este día pudieron quedarse conmigo y dejar de lado sus obligaciones; sueno egoísta, pero es lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, en parte los comprendo, y otras no tanto, pero a fin de cuentas no somos perfectos, y muchas de las veces no manejamos nuestras propias emociones adecuadamente, ¿Quién en esta vida conseguirá hacerlo sin fallar ni una sola vez?

—Sarada, ya se está haciendo tarde—hablo mi padre, posando su mano sobre mi hombro

—Solo un poco más—insistí por unos minutos más con "él", acariciando el grabado que distinguía del resto su tumba—Descansa, mañana vendré otra vez a verte

—Sarada-chan, vamos, está por llover, ya hay que irnos—esta vez fue mi madre la que hablo

— ¡Solo él tiene el derecho de decirme asi! —voltee enfada, apartando la mano de mi padre con brusquedad— ¡Asi que te exijo que no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma porque desde hace tiempo perdiste todo el derecho de hacerlo!

—Hija…. —se llevó ella las manos a la boca, conteniendo las lagrimas

—Sarada te prohíbo que— mi padre estuvo a punto de abofetearme por la falta de respeto que tenía hacia mi madre

— ¿Vas a ponerme la mano ahora? —cuestione, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

—Sarada—

— ¡Está bien hazlo! , pero eso no volverá a la vida nuevamente a la persona que si fungió como padre en mis diecisiete años y me amo tanto como yo lo amo a él… ¡hazlo, golpéame delante de su tumba!—rete, interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez

Él no sabía que responder, sencillamente me dio la espalda y susurro "haz lo que quieras", caminando a pasos moderados hacia mi madre; deteniéndose a la mitad del trayecto al oír a mis labios profesar el secreto que me mantenía conectada al séptimo.

— ¡Gracias por el permiso! — inicie sarcástica—¡Porque por si no lo sabias, el séptimo!… no, basta de formalidades; ¡Naruto y yo fuimos amantes! , ¡Y gracias a la poca vigilancia que me tenían pude estar con el libremente sin que estuvieran hostigándome por la patética vida que querían que llevara!

— ¿Cómo pudo?, ¿El no sería capaz de?... —trato de procesar mi madre, negándose a creer mi verdad, el capítulo de mi vida que forme junto a él…

— ¡Ese maldito!, se merecía esto y más…. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... ¿porque nos dices esto hasta ahora Sarada?—maldijo mi padre, apretando la quijada, conteniendo la ira y desilusión al mismo tiempo— ¿Por qué?

—Eso debería de preguntarte yo padre, ¿Por qué no me contaste que tú mataste al único tío que tuve mucho antes de nacer?

— ¿Él te lo conto?

— ¿Tan rápido olvidas su nombre?, ¡por supuesto que me lo conto!, no porque quisiera del todo, sino que estaba tan sumido en el sake, que no hubo manera de que retuviera las palabras, escupía los secretos que juro no revelar al ver que tu no me decías nada tu vida; lo que me contaba mi madre no es nada a comparación de lo que me entere por Naruto—observe la observe de reojo, arrancando el rastro de lágrimas que estropeaba mi rostro—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más….piensa lo que quieras de mí, no me interesa…

Me siguen viendo como una niña, quisieron dar explicaciones vacías, no creí ninguna de ellas. El regreso a casa no resulto como esperaron, a unas cuadras de la casa deje de seguirlos y puse en acción lo que Naruto y yo nunca concretamos juntos—escapar…

Active el pergamino a una velocidad incomparable a las otras ocasiones en la que me tocó trabajar en equipo en algunas de las misiones, una vez que derrame la sangre, los contemple, deseándoles un mejor futuro sin mí; cada segundo que resto a su reacción y la vana interrupción de ambos, son tiempo suficiente para dejar en el pasado donde debería de estar….

— ¡SARADA!

* * *

Pov. Hinata

Hace un par de días la cuarta guerra ninja concluyo, las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi convivían en armoniosa paz, muchos sacrificaron su vida para ver este sueño hecho realidad, algo que de no ser realidad, bueno, confió en que Naruto-kun seguiría luchando junto a todos nosotros para conseguirlo; mi confianza esta puesta en él, y donde quiera que lo lleve el viento caminare a su lado…

Asi como la paz abrió nuevas esperanzas, una inesperada visita atrajo consigo algo más que alerto a mis sensores, advirtiéndome descontroladamente de que ella no era de confiar, ¿acaso estos son celos?, ¿Por qué razón tendría celos de una desconocida que acaparaba toda la atención de Naruto-kun sin proponérselo?; decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo cerca de la academia ninja donde se hallaban conversando. Afortunadamente no fui la única que se dio cuenta, Sakura-san anticipadamente se adelantó, no percatándose de mi presencia; no sé dónde precisamente se encontraba Sakura-san pero, el hecho de que ella interviniera fue de gran alivio para mí, no quería que Naruto-kun pensara incorrectamente de mí. Espere unos segundos, antes de hacerme presente sin tanta exaltación como Sakura-san acostumbra hacerlo.

—H-Hola—salude

—Hola Hinata—saludaron Naruto-kun y Sakura-san a la vez

—Lamentamos haberte molestado, pero este idiota no entiende que debemos llevarla con Tsunade-sama, porque resulta que ella se niega a que le revise el brazo—argumento Sakura-san—Además de que tiene que decirnos de donde viene, no de buenas a primeras puede andar libremente por la aldea utilizando una bandana ninja de nuestra aldea. Estoy practicamente segura que no está en los registros de la aldea.

—No seas tan dura con ella Sakura-chan, ella necesita un respiro Dattebayo

— ¡Pero un brazo roto!

Mientras ellos discutían, la estoica chica de cabellos azabaches, aplicaba ninjutsu medico en su brazo dañado; los esfuerzos que hacía por no ser llevada a la torre del hokage me hacían desconfiar cada vez mas de ella…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como verán cada una narraran su versión de la historia, las advertencias están en la sinopsis y si ocurre otra mas adelante se los haré saber en el capitulo, gracias a todos los comentarios me fueron de gran ayuda amigos :D...cualquier duda, opinión o saludos que quieran hacer son bienvenidos amigos y compañeros lectores...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aviso: El mes de Agosto saldrá el segundo capitulo **

**.**

 **.**

 **Respuestas del autor:**

 **Gonza :** Gracias, espero que al igual que todos los que leyeron este finc sigan la evolución de esta historia :D

 **Miss Reira : **Siento sino te agrado del todo amiga lectora, pero aun asi gracias por leerlo y gracias por el consejo, me fueron de ayuda

 **Guest:** Prontamente lo descubriras amigo (a) lectora, pero de que habra momentos Narusara los habra n.n

 **Reptilian95:** Mas adelante se definira la pelea entre estas dos parejas, pero el narusara continuara en su lucha en la historia amigo :D, eso te lo aseguro.

 **ichamaruuu:** En eso tienes razón amigo, además entre esos dos se ha visto algo XD, y bolt es un caso perdido jejejeje

 **apacho1999:** Y la continuare amigo, no tan a menudo pero seguiré escribiendo esta historia :)


	3. Cap 2: desiciones

**Notas del autor:** _**Aqui esta lo que les habia prometido, perdonen la demora y gracias a todos los que comentaron y me motivaron a continuarla :), nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo , cuidense y ya saben mi lema: cualquier duda, pregunta, o comentario al finc son libres de hacerlo :3**_

 **Posdata (advertencia): _La muerte del séptimo se hará mención en el siguiente capitulo, habrá mas detalle de que factores lo llevaron a ese triste final._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Pov. Hinata**

Control, necesitaba urgentemente un autocontrol perfecto para no ser mi propia delatadora; la lucha es constante, lo que he podido dominar hasta el momento, es una lista corta que no mencionare al creer que lo que está escrito dentro de mi mente se borrara si es revelado. Por ese motivo lo callare, por ese motivo nadie se enterara de esta lucha que llevo conmigo misma día tras día, hasta que logre superarlo por mi cuenta.

La veo hablar, no parece muy contenta con las condiciones de Sakura-san, Naruto-kun le pide un poco de paciencia solo provocando que se enoje aún más y agresivamente jale a la desconocida del brazo en dirección a la torre sin embargo ella se suelta con la misma fuerza que Sakura-san empleo con ella; así continúan hasta que decido intervenir en esta absurda discusión.

—Etto…nada ganará Sakura-san…. si continúa forzándola, no creo que sea una amenaza…Naruto-kun tiene razón, ella necesita tranquilidad y alguien que crea de confianza para hablar con sinceridad del porqué decidió llegar a nuestra aldea.

—Tal vez…—medito Sakura-san, dando un rápido vistazo a nuestra "invitada" —Sin embargo, exijo ser la primera en hablar con ella

No estoy a favor ni en contra, es una tarea complicada que tiene la intención de evaluarnos silenciosamente; es sofocante el ambiente que desprendemos, ¿Por qué ella? , ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más? , ¿Qué es este presentimiento que me hace repelerla?, me siento mal conmigo misma por pensar de forma inapropiada de ella. Es verdad que no nos ha hecho nada de lo que pudiéramos culparla, lo sé y yo misma puedo abogar por ese hecho; pero, pero ahora, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer al respecto?

Mi debate mental parecía no tener fin, sin darme cuenta fui ajena a sus discusiones, y cuando estuve por perderme aún más, lo que nuestra "invitada" le contesto a Sakura-san, descargando todo su enojo sin el mínimo cuidado; me condujo a un rápido despertar.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de ser una molestia?!

Sorpresa, por unos instantes el mundo el tiempo cobro diferente color, entregándonos la imagen de Sasuke-san en lugar de la de ella, diciendo las mismas palabras hirientes hacia Sakura-san, así como dirigía esa mirada cargada de odio y rencor carmesí que haría retroceder a cualquiera que no tuviera la experiencia necesaria para enfrentarlo; es penetrante, no cabe la menor duda, digna de un Uchiha es, peligrosa y desafiante, ¿habríamos de luchar contra suya si todo empeora?

En un parpadeo aleatorio, el curso del tiempo se normalizo, otra vez veíamos a Uchiha-san, la nombrare por el momento conforme a su apellido, claro si en definitivo lo fuera o es. Desearía no seguir viendo a Sasuke-san en ella, creo que la propia imaginación me está jugando una mala broma; acabare con esto de una buena vez, no quiero, no requiero ocuparme en asuntos que no me conciernen, y ellos tampoco, pero si Uchiha-san le tiene más confianza a Naruto-kun, no me queda otra alternativa que aceptar esa muda propuesta por el momento.

Me unte valor y apoye las manos en los hombros de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san, sacándolos de aquel trance temporal a la que yo misma desafié; siendo el silencio mi confidente y guía en la decisión que he tomado

—Se los suplico, terminen con esto, por su propio bien, veinticuatro horas será suficiente…sino, sino se aclaran las cosas en el corto periodo en que Naruto-kun pueda tenerla a su cargo para obtener la información que necesitamos. Entonces pasara a tus manos Sakura-san, harás lo que creas conveniente para el bienestar de la aldea en un futuro próximo

—Me parece justo—opino a favor Uchiha-san. Sutilmente pude presenciar rastros de culpa en el tono de su voz, algo que Sasuke-san casi siempre carece; siendo ambos del mismo clan me hace creer que parte de ellos existe lo que otros quieren conocer a gritos. Quizás estoy rebuscando respuestas que no llegaran a la noche a la mañana, más lo que oprime mi pecho sin piedad en los breves instantes en que la veo, quieren decirme lo peor de ella. ¡Ya quiero dejar escucharlos!

—No tengo….no tengo nada…..—desvió mi atención hacia Naruto-kun, su frustración, la rabia que siente al no ser de suficiente ayuda y no defender a Sakura-san, visiblemente se hace notable, aun mas cuando aprieta la quijada y el crujir de dientes se vuelve inevitable al igual que el ceño fruncido que portaba—Lo hare y esta vez no fallare ¡dattebayo!

—" _Ese es el Naruto-kun que conozco"_ —sonreí por la pronta determinación que surgió de su interior

—Bien, en ese caso, Hinata—hablo esta vez Sakura-san, un poco más calmada, pasando de largo a Uchiha-san para dirigirse a mi lado y murmurándome un par de cosas a las que tuve que asentir para mantenerla ocupada y procurar que no pasara un mal rato pensando en Uchiha-san; el dolor que le produjo es lo que podría describir importante, no estoy exagerando, aquellas palabras por algún motivo clavaron en lo profundo de su ser—Pasaremos un rato junto a Ino-cerda, y puede que hablemos "lo que sientes por el idiota de Naruto" —eso ultimo me estremeció, inconscientemente corrí la mirada lejos de los curiosos ojos de Naruto-kun, ¿se habrá olvidado de aquella confesión pasada?

* * *

 **Pov. Sarada**

Me evade, es dura su determinación; existen fuertes motivos que me provocan aparentar con el carácter de mi padre, lo siento, no es una decisión concebida con naturalidad, pero si aquello te hizo alejarte y despreciarme madre—aun sin conocerme—como lo que soy, como tu hija, es lo mejor para ambas. Espero que perdones este egoísta camino que tomare, sino, lo comprenderé, seré para siempre una desconocida para ti.

Te vi alejarte junto a la "futura" esposa del séptimo, ambas tienen asuntos que atender. Nosotros por nuestra parte caminamos en silencio a las cabezas de los antecesores hokages, agregando al hokage actual, Hatake Kakashi; el miedo me invade, corrompe mi seguridad, me ínsita a la debilidad, la hora de su llegada es un factor que pase por alto. A no ser que haga algo al respecto, continuaran asechándome y me harán ver peor de lo que estuve en ese momento en que me atreví a insultar a mi madre como ella me relato una vez, cuando mi padre era más joven e imprudente en sus acciones.

Una vez que estuvimos cómodos en la cabeza del primero, Naruto miro hacia el horizonte; sus ojos bajo el contraste de la luz del sol, podían mostrarme cada una de sus emociones y mudas preocupaciones que estaría gustosa de oír salir de sus labios. Su expresión no es tranquila. Tiene demasiada carga sobre sus hombros con que lidiar en su presente que la única molestia aquí soy yo al invadir su vida de este modo…

La soledad añora apropiarse de él, la detecto instantáneamente ante su pequeño y sutil temblor, más aquello no lo motiva a dirigirme la palabra; ¿Qué lo hace desconfiar de mí?, estúpida pregunta que se me vino a ocurrir, se lo que soy para el ahora para él. Estos sentimientos de adolescente son las que no me hacen pensar con claridad, les odio por hacerme amar a quien ya tenía una vida, una familia, una esposa que lo amaba pero la hacia la vida imposible al no ser la persona quien amo desde un principio y no correspondió a sus sentimientos; estoy atrapada entre la lógica y el campo del amor, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre el tomar el riesgo o acobardarme como una vil rata y hacer una vida lejos de él: la idiota terquedad del séptimo se ha vuelto en mi contra.

—Oye

Nada, insistiré un par de veces, sino despierta, tomare medidas extremas; es una locura, no estoy para malas pasadas, en este momento es cuando hay que decidir entre ser una Uchiha o una Haruno, como extra Uzumaki. El tercer clan no es hereditario, pero se basa en el tabú que uno determina y juzga sus propias convicciones.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿hasta qué horas me tendrás aquí sentada?

La confianza es algo descrito para los Uzumakis, no para una Uchiha, lo estoy tratando como un igual, soy irrespetuosa, y si a mi padre le zumban los oídos por eso, me encantaría verle en persona….si tan solo pudiera hacerlo. Entristecí, no ha pasado ni un solo día y ya comienzo a extrañarlos.

—"He sido injusta con ustedes"—murmure, sacando la cadena de oro que me regalaron junto al séptimo al cumplir los diez años; sonreí amargamente, y lo contemple, su contenido circular unido a la cadena. Del lado derecho estaba la primera foto familiar que tuvimos luego de los enormes esfuerzos de mi madre para que todo saliera perfecto, la otra, incluía un agradable recuerdo en el que el séptimo y yo comíamos dentro de la oficina dos tazones de ramen; ambas son vergonzosas, pero conservarlas es lo que quise hacer dado que el amor que les tengo me impide hacer de ellas cenizas inservibles

— ¿Tienes algo que proteger?

—La tuve—respondí inconscientemente, abrazando contra mi pecho el único recuerdo que me queda de ese tiempo donde los problemas se resumían en mí familia y ayudar a Boruto a ser más considerado con la suya—No tienes la menor idea de lo que me llevo a perderlos…

—Recupéralos

—Que irónico suena viendo donde estoy ahora—reí sin humor, siendo un pequeño ovillo frágil para entonces.

Siento que estoy olvidando algo, algo importante. Normalmente no suelo hablar sola, menos con amigos "imaginarios". ¿Qué es lo que tiene este lugar que me somete a este estado?

— ¿Por qué no haces el esfuerzo por recuperarlos?, ¿Dónde ha quedado tu voluntad de fuego, si es que te haces llamar ninja de la hoja?

—Tengo que esperar para que se reactive el pergamino, no sé cuánto tomara para entonces….estoy sola, y mis intenciones vacilan a la hora en que deben estar más despiertas

¿A quién le estoy contando mi situación actual?, reacciona, ¡reacciona y ve a quien le estas contando tu verdad!

El calor de otro cuerpo me hace sollozar, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?, al Naruto de este tiempo es al que le estuve respondiendo todo este tiempo, he sido un libro abierto para él; siendo una desconocida, un posible enemigo que pudiera tomar su vida por la desbordante confianza que deposita en mí, no titubeo, no lo razono, simplemente busco como consolar mi desbocado corazón con un solo abrazo. ¿En qué instante el Naruto solitario lo abandono y despertó al Naruto que siempre puede sacarnos una sonrisa cuando toca nuestros corazones?

— ¿P-Puedo confiar en ti como lo hice con él? —instintivita me separe de él, alzando la mirada pese a las lágrimas que le adornaban, posando estos sobre los suyos

Extrañado, no entendiendo quien era ese "él", no objeto ninguna contradictoria, con una sonrisa zorruna, prosiguió a contestar a mi pregunta

—No puedo decirle "no" a quien no guarda oscuridad en su corazón

—Lo dices como si nada, ¿no se te ha vuelto una costumbre rara?

—Puede que lo sea ttebayo—se rasco la nariz como si estuviera analizando mi intrépida pregunta, no borrando esa sonrisa de él—Pero es lo que me da la libertad de conocer a lo que son, aun cuando su pasado es desconocido para mí.

—Siendo un dobe….

— ¡Oye!

—No es mi culpa que lo seas, o eso fue lo que me contaron cuando era niña—sonreí, siendo que mis lágrimas no aparentaban detenerse pronto

— ¿Cuándo eras niña?, ¿nos conocimos antes?

—Calma, calma, una pregunta a la vez—tranquilice, pero lo que no tranquilice fueron los latidos de mi corazón, y el reordenar las ideas de mi mente serian el factor clave que normalizarlos; lamentablemente esos ojos azules son el peor juez que me impide concentrarme como es.

* * *

 ** _Respuestas del autor:_**

* * *

 **ranmaashampo:** Gracias por seguir esta historia, y el Narushion no es mala pareja, me recuerda a un finc que lei hace tiempo de ellos antes de ser animarme a publicar mis historias, y aunque solo pude verla en la pelicula que salio y lamentablemente no volvio a salir en la serie u.u , me agrada su personalidad. Y descuida este finc continuara n.n

 **Lyvitto:** La tentación de escribir esta historia primero me fue curiosidad, esto es lo que hace la imaginación de una loca escritora XD. Saludos amigo lector

 **l ove-olga30: **Olga-san lo que te puedo asegurar es que los caminos que tome la historia te sorprenderan :D y aunque hinata no es uno de mis principales personajes favoritos escribo de ella XD, (no me desagrada ella pero de itachi a hinata prefiero mil veces a itachi *w*)

 **La pura verdad:** Este no es un anti-naruto, y si quieres saber como murio lee el siguiente capitulo, eres invitado a leerlo cuando quieras. Puedes catalogarlo como quieras, es libre expresión. gracias por comentar este finc. 


End file.
